slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shooto
Shooto is not Mixed Martial Arts as SL knows it. Even MMA in SL isn't Mixed Martial Arts. The idea behind Shooto is to give that MMA feel and yet put the entertainment value of Professional Wrestling into it. By utilizing the pro wrestling hud systems, we are able to capitalize on a more realistic feel and look to each match. Each fight will be 3 rounds of 5 minutes with 1 minute rest in between each round. Championship Bouts will be 5 rounds of 5 minutes each. Shooto was founded by DavidHawk Actor to try something fresh in the world of SL MMA and Wrestling. Shooto is currently on hiatus indefinitely due to lack of support and interest. Shooto I "In the Beginning" The trial run event was held on 11/25/12 and minus a few bumps in the road, was a success. The event card had been originally set for four fights but through a couple no-shows, ended up being just a three bout card. I. Men's Bout - Brandon Ixito def JW Beeswing by KO in Round 3 II. Men's Shooto Heavyweight Championship Bout - DavidHawk Actor def Vince Aftermath by KO in Round 2 to become the first Men's Heavyweight Champion III. Women's Shooto Middleweight Championship Bout - Honey Bluntz def Jeni Porta by submission in Round 4 to become the first Women's Middleweight Champion Shooto II "Off the Chain" Shooto II was the second trial run event for held on 12/30/12. Like Shooto 1, the event was scheduled for more bouts than it ended up producing. I. Men's Shooto Heavyweight Championship Bout - reigning champion DavidHawk Actor def Bulldog Rexen by submission in Round 3 to retain the Men's Shooto Heavyweight Championship. Shooto III Shooto III is currently not scheduled. The bouts are currently TBD. Weight Classes Weight Classes Male *Ultraweight - 266 lbs and above - Current Champion: Vacant *Heayweight - 206 - 265 lbs - Current Champion: DavidHawk Actor *Middleweight - 205 lbs and under - Current Champion: Vacant Weight Classes Female *Ultraweight - 186 lbs and above - Current Champion: Vacant *Heayweight - 146 - 185 lbs - Current Champion: Vacant *Middleweight - 145 lbs and under - Current Champion: Honey Bluntz Fighter Roster * W.G. Spaulding (AdamMayhem) - A Muay Thai Fighterfrom Canton, Ohio who stands 5'6" and weighs 164 lbs (Middleweight) whose current record is 0-0 * Anarchy Fang (Azazel Warblood) - A Submission Fighter from Corby, United Kingdom who stands 5'10" and weighs 130 lbs (Middleweight) whose current record is 0-0 * Brandon Ixito - A Street Brawler from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania who stands 6'6" and weighs 250 lbs (Heavyweight) whose current record is 1-0 * Bulldog Rexen - A Street Brawler from Greensboro, North Carolina who stands 6'0" and weighs 258 lbs (Heavyweight) whose current record is 0-1 * Candy Fang (Candy Tryce) - An Aikido Fighter from Jacksonville, Florida who stands 5'5" and weighs 125 lbs (Middleweight) whose current record is 0-0 * Baker Boy (Dannyboy Firehawk) - A Street Fighter from Baker, Florida who stands 6'2" and weighs 210 lbs (Heavyweight) whose current record is 0-0 * DavidHawk Actor - A Kickboxer and Wrestler from Boise, Idaho who stands 6'1" and weighs 245 lbs (Heavyweight) whose current record is 2-0 and is the reigning, defending Men's Heavyweight Champion * HoneyBluntz - A Capoeira Fighter from Homegrown, USA who stands 5'8" and weighs 135 lbs (Middleweight) whose current record is 1-0 and is the reigning, defending Women's Middleweight Champion * Jedrek Leodhais - A Jeet Kun Do Fighter from Boise, Idaho who stands 6'3" and weighs 267 lbs (Ultraweight) whose current record is 0-0 * Jeni Porta - A Tae Kwon Do Fighter from Chicago, Illinois who stands 5'8" and weighs 130 lbs (Middleweight) whose current record is 0-1 * JW Beeswing - A Brazillian JuJitsu Fighter from Stigler, Oklahoma who stands 6'10" and weighs 365 (Ultraweight) whose current record is 0-1 * Loody Graves - A Wrestler and Kickboxer from Munich, Germany who stands 6'2" and weighs 220 lbs (Heavyweight) whose current record is 0-0 * Millirado Ezarael- A Street Brawler from Warren, Michigan who stands 6'5" and weighs 243 lbs (Heavyweight) whose current record is 0-0 * SamanthaPrater - A Tai Jutsu Fighter from San Antonio, Texas who stands 5'3" and weighs 150 lbs (Heavyweight) whose current record is 0-0 * Faith Warwillow Lord (Skittlez Yuhara) - A Krav Maga Fighter from Perry, Florida who stands 5'9" and weighs 151 lbs (Heavyweight) whose current record is 0-0 * Vince Aftermath - A Wrestler from Atlanta, Georgia who stands 6'4" and weighs 246 lbs (Heavyweight) whose current record is 0-1